Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki: Rematch
|image= |conflict=Ryoka Invasion |date= August 6th (Execution Day)Bleach Official Character Book Souls, Page 262 |place=Sōkyoku Hill |result=Ichigo Kurosaki victorious |side1=*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2=*Captain Byakuya Kuchiki |forces1=*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo |forces2=*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo *Kidō |casual1=Ichigo is grievously wounded |casual2=Byakuya is grievously wounded }} Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki: Rematch is the second and last fight between Ichigo Kurosaki and the captain of the 6th Division, Byakuya Kuchiki. After Ichigo manages to successfully block the Sōkyoku's attack on Rukia Kuchiki, the Sōkyoku is destroyed by Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake of the 8th and 13th Divisions respectively.Bleach manga; Chapter 151 Ichigo breaks the Sōkyoku's stand and passes Rukia to Renji Abarai who runs away with her in his arms. Lieutenants Marechiyo Ōmaeda of the 2nd Division, Chōjirō Sasakibe of the 1st Division and Isane Kotetsu of the 4th Division are sent to chase Renji, but Ichigo blocks their path and effortlessly defeats all three without the use of his Zanpakutō. He is then forced to pick up his sword to defend himself against Byakuya's first attack, he tells Byakuya that he can see his every move.Bleach manga; Chapter 152 Battle As they cross swords, Byakuya asks Ichigo why he keeps on trying to save Rukia, but Ichigo questions why Byakuya isn’t trying to save her. Byakuya brushes it off as a pointless question and states that even if he was inclined to answer, Ichigo wouldn't understand. The two clash and push themselves apart. Byakuya then tells Ichigo that he will kill him and with his own hands, he will carry out Rukia's execution, but Ichigo states that won’t happen. The two then charge toward each other.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, page 1-8 Byakuya states that he finds it interesting that Ichigo was able to master Shunpo, but before he can finish Ichigo interrupts him, taunting Byakuya, stating that he hasn't scratched him once and telling him to hurry up and use Bankai. Byakuya tells him that his taunts are meaningless and he won’t change his mind about Rukia's fate or Ichigo's. He then releases his Shikai, but Ichigo blocks that attack with a blast of spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 9-19 The effect of Ichigo's attack results in a large explosion, which injures Byakuya's left hand, prompting him to ask if that attack was an ability of his Zanpakutō. When the smoke clears, a large fissure is evident where the attack took place. Ichigo confirms what the ability is, and explains that its name is Getsuga Tenshō. Once again, Ichigo tells him to fight with his Bankai. Byakuya remarks at how arrogant the name of the attack is, but he decides that since Ichigo wants to see his Bankai, he will show it to him and then releases it. Ichigo uses his Getsuga Tenshō to attack Byakuya, but it’s blocked by Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, which crushes him into the ground. The smoke clears and an injured Ichigo lays upon the ground. Ichigo begins to get up and he admits his error at using only his Shikai. Byakuya, unimpressed, and says that he is talking as though he has already achieved Bankai, but Ichigo says that’s exactly it.Bleach manga; Chapter 161 At first, Byakuya doesn't believe him, and Ichigo says he will have to show him. Ichigo then releases his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu while Byakuya gazes in disbelief, and asks why his Zanpakutō’s shape looks like that of a sealed Zanpakutō. Byakuya then tells Ichigo that it seems that he enjoys stepping on their pride, so he will carve on his body the penalty for violating their pride. Before Byakuya can attack, Ichigo gets up close, pointing the tip of his blade at Byakuya's throat, and asks him if that pride has anything to do with Rukia's execution, because if so, he will step all over it.Bleach manga; Chapter 162 When Ichigo backs off, Byakuya calls him arrogant and tells Ichigo he will regret not attacking when he had the chance and shouldn't count on getting another one.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 1-6 The two clash, but neither hits the other as both equally dodge the others attacks. Eventually, Ichigo becomes so fast that Byakuya makes note that his speed is amazing to the point that Senbonzakura Kageyoshi can't keep up with him. Although Byakuya keeps attacking, Ichigo shows off his great speed by moving around him in a circle, escaping his attacks. Ichigo taunts him by asking if he is going too slow for him, and comments on how he can go even faster. Byakuya tells him not to get cocky and uses his hand to direct Senbonzakura Kageyoshi at Ichigo, causing it to move even faster. However, Ichigo is able to fend off Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Byakuya gazes in disbelief, thinking how it's impossible, as he deflected all of them. Before Byakuya realizes it, Ichigo is behind him taunting him, before Byakuya grabs Tensa Zangetsu, wounding himself. He then realizes the power of Ichigo's Bankai and promises to destroy it.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 7-19 Ichigo moves away and Byakuya reveals Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's true form, using the technique "Senkei". Ichigo stares in disbelief, but Byakuya assures him that the thousand swords will not strike him all at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 164, page 7-16 They continue to battle and Byakuya asks him why his movements have become slower. Ichigo taunts him, saying he swore Byakuya was so slow that he thought he wasn't moving at all. Byakuya then calls forth one of the surrounding swords, stabs Ichigo in the foot and then uses Hado #4 Byakurai, shooting a hole through Ichigo's right shoulder. Byakuya pulls the sword from Ichigo's foot and he falls to the ground. Byakuya then tells Ichigo that he is at his limit and he explains Senkei. Ichigo finally realizes that he is the one that had gotten slower. Byakuya commends him on having made it as far as he did, having accomplished the wins he attained and even surviving Senbonzakura Kageyoshi intact, but tells him that he must realize by now that this is the end. He then raises his sword for a killing blow, only for Ichigo to grab the blade with his hand to stop it. Byakuya is surprised and asks how it is possible, but he then realizes that something is wrong and asks who this is. Ichigo looks up with his face half covered by a mask as he screams that he is nobody.Bleach manga; Chapter 165 Ichigo goes into an insane rage as his inner Hollow takes over and he slashes Byakuya across his chest wounding him. He then shatters Byakuya's blade with his bare hand. Byakuya regains his composure and calls forth another sword just as the crazed Ichigo charges at him. Ichigo then fires a spiritual blast, which Byakuya notices, with surprise, is black. Before he realizes it, Ichigo attacks him from behind, but Byakuya survives and asks if he is a Hollow. However, before Hollow Ichigo can finish Byakuya off, Ichigo rips off the mask, apologizes for the Hollow’s interference and tells him they should start from the beginning. Byakuya agrees to forget what just transpired, but points out that neither of them have the strength to continue this for much longer and decides that they must end it with the next blow. Ichigo agrees but asks again why Byakuya won’t save Rukia, to which he answers back that he will tell him if he defeats him. Byakuya then uses the technique "Shūkei, Hakuteiken", which amazes Ichigo, who states the he has no technique like that, since all Zangetsu taught him was Getsuga Tenshō. Thus, he states that he will just place all of his strength into one attack. The two charge at each other, releasing a torrent of powerful spiritual pressure.Bleach manga; Chapter 166 In the end, Ichigo is wounded but so is Byakuya, who tells Ichigo that the reason why he supports Rukia's death sentence is because he believes in following the rules, even if the rules mean the death of a family member. The concept of personal feelings is overridden by the rules and he states that emotions are useless and he never had them to begin with. Ichigo tells him he doesn't understand, and if he was in his position, he would fight the rules. Byakuya finally understands that Ichigo never was fighting him, but Soul Society's rules and he thinks that Ichigo has the same personality as Kaien Shiba, who he remembers as having a distasteful ferocity. Byakuya then tells Ichigo that his ferocity has shattered his blade, and therefore, he can no longer pursue Rukia and he leaves the area.Bleach manga; Chapter 167, page 1-12 Aftermath Ichigo and Byakuya's battle ends in a draw with both sustaining grievous injuries, Byakuya in turn makes good on his word and tells Ichigo of his dilemma in regards to Rukia's fate. Ichigo now understands that Byakuya's choice was very hard and although he wouldn't have made the same choice he understands the captain more. Byakuya resolves to himself that he made a promise and that he did care deeply for Rukia and would fight for her. References Navigation Category:Fights